A walk of Faith
by ItsjustSam
Summary: Faith is your average eight, dirty and poor. She's trying to take care of her and her baby sister all on her own. Ky is the crown prince of Illéa. First in line for the throne, he has a lot of pressure on him. When the royal family visits Faith's province will their paths cross? If so, what will become of them? Please read! First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there story lovers! So this is my first is my first fanfic and I would really**

**appreciate it if you would review, like, follow and all that good stuff ;) I will**

**probably update every week or few days, depending on my schedule. Anyways,**

**without any further interruptions... chapter one :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I'm running through the streets and my lungs are gasping for air. I stumble to an

alleyway and try to disguise myself by hiding behind a dumpster. I see the lights of police

cars passing by, I hold my breath. When I don't hear anymore sirens I look past the fowl

smelling dumpster and let go the breath I had been holding. I looked at the bundle of

food I had stolen and let out a sigh of frustration. This won't be enough to keep my sister

and I for at least a week.

With a heavy heart, I get up, dust my pants off and start walking home, if you can call it

that.

Our little shack was just two miles from here and my sister is probably at home asleep on

our little frumpy couch. My heart broke every time I saw my little sister sleep on that

couch. She deserved better than that. I wish I could quench the hunger she feels every

time her stomach rumbles. I feel like every time is growls, it becomes louder.

After an hour walk, I try to get through our broken door without making a lot of noise,

but fail miserably. The door ends of falling on the floor with a loud thud and kicks up a lot

of dust. I grimace and tip toe inside. Once inside and see my sister stirring awake. My

poor sister, she never gets enough sleep because of her nightmares.

"Faith?" She croaks. "It's okay I'm right here, Lyla" I walk over to her and gently sit on

the couch beside her. She looks up at me with tired grey eyes and I immediately knew

she had another nightmare. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head

no and snuggled with me.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up. "It was about mom and dad again." I looked

down at her, she had tears in her eyes. I didn't say anything, I just hugged her closer to

me. "All we can think about know is that they are in a happy place," I whispered. I could

feel a tear drop from her cheek onto my hand. "But I miss them, it's not fair," her voice

cracks. Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong, stay strong. "I know it's not fair, life isn't

fair, but we have to push through it... for them." tears start to stream down my face and

it feels like we just lost them.

We were both really tired since, I came home late and Lyla had a nightmare. After a few

minutes of silence we both dozed off. When we did get up, the sun was just starting to

rise. I looked around our three room house and decided it was time to clean up a little.

Our little house has a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. When walking in, the first thing

you would see would be the living room, a shabby, little couch falling apart and a tiny

radio on top of a coffee table. The kitchen is a walk in kitchen, so it is separated by only a

wall. It consists of only a sink that spits out dirty water, a small round table and a stove

that won't turn on. The bathroom is to the right of the kitchen and has only of a toilet and

sink. We have to bath with the hose.

"Hey Faith?" I turn around to see my sister lightly holding her stomach. "What's wrong?"

worry consumes my mind.

"Did you bring any food back?" She asks this so sadly and innocently I have to restrain

myself from crying. "I didn't bring back as much as last time but enough to last us about

a week," I say optimistically, even though I knew that we would only have a few days

before all the food would run out.

"Can I please have some now? I didn't eat yesterday," she said looking down. I knew that

we should only eat in the middle of the day or later, but I couldn't object to her.

"Okay," I said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the beat up lunch box I had found in

the dumpster. I opened it and took out an apple and a slice of bread that would last her

until this afternoon. "Thank you" she breathed and took the apple and bread, greedily

devouring it. When she was done, her eyes didn't look as sunken as before and she had

more hope in them.

"So" she said in a more lighter tone," Are you going to sign up for the selection?"

"I don't think so, Lyla, they don't let eights into the competition, it has never been done

before." I explained sadly.

"Come on Faith," she groaned. "Why not you? Plus this is the perfect time to sign up!"

"Why?"

"Because I stole a form which means you can turn in your form two months before

everyone else" she said proudly.

I was a little at loss for words. My little ten year old sister... stealing? "You did what?!" I

stood with my mouth agape.

"He he... umm I got a possible chance for us to live better lives?" She looked down

nervously.

I sighed,"Lyla, I know that the selection is a big deal and everything but One, they

wouldn't let an eight into the competition, Two, the selection is two months away, Three,

you shouldn't be stealing anything, and Four, I don't even like the prince!"

"Please Faith!" Lyla looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Lyla, I can't do, it I'm sorry," I say sadly. "Fine..." she huffs.

"Hey look on the bright side, today is the parade, so since we are up early we can be

there before everyone else!" I sing happily. She looks at me and groans.

"It's too eeaaarrrlyy," she flops back onto the couch. I laugh at her dramatic tantrum and

start to tickle her.

"Stop it! No! Stop!" I eventually stop and we are both laughing so hard there are tears in

our eyes.

"Don't. Do. That. Again," she gasps in between breaths. "Don't count on it," I say with an

evil smirk.

"Okay now I'm completely awake, thanks to you," she shoots me a glare and playfully

pushes me.

"Which means we should start walking, so we can get there on time." I get up from my

spot on the couch and start walking toward the kitchen to grab our water bottle. I then go

outside and fill our water bottle while waiting for Lyla. I see Lyla come out in the only

other outfit she has. A semi clean T-shirt with capped sleeves and jeans with holes in

them.

We start walking to the where the parade is supposed to start. As we start to see signs of

people walking toward the parade, Lyla and I start to search for one of our good and only

friends, Caroline. When I spot a patch of bright blonde hair in the crowd I start to jog

toward it and pull Lyla along with me. Caroline greets us both with a smile and hug and

we all wait patiently for the parade to start.

"Did you know that the royal family is supposed to be at this parade? That's why there

are cameras over there." She pointed a finger toward an area where there was a big van

with people bringing out video equipment. I immediately started to get nervous. There's

going to be cameras here? Oh no.. what if they recognize me? what if I get thrown in jail?

what if I lose my sister? All these thoughts start to run through my mind all at once and I

can hear the parade start. I have to get out of here.

"Caroline can my sister stay with you for the parade? I need to go it's an emergency," I

say seriously.

Caroline knows better than to question me,"Of course," she looks at me and nods at me

telling me it's okay to leave.

I try to walk like a normal person through the crowd as not attract to much attention but

my nerves get the better of me and I start to half jog half sprint toward my alleyway. All I

could think about was what if the cameras saw me, what if they caught a picture of me,

what if...As I am running I crash into someone. "Sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" I

apologized quickly and stumbled over my words but the person I ran into held up a hand

as to tell me to stop. Remembering what I was doing before, I said something along the

lines "I have to go" and started to sprint/jog again. Once in my alleyway I was frantically

pacing between two dumpsters trying to decide what to do. I could just wait it out or go

back home or keep on running away I thought. As a million questions and worries started

to swim through my mind, I didn't realize that the person I bumped into had followed me

and was now leaning back against a wall with an amused expression on his face.

I froze. He was gorgeous. I can't breath. I have never been good around guys, especially

really attractive ones. His blue eyes were so dark that they almost looked black and his

brown almost black hair was perfectly messed up. He had a shirt that clung to his body,

revealing very defined muscles, His jeans looked like something you would see in a

commercial and he was very tan.

This guy was perfect. Too perfect for my taste.

I assumed the worst and bolted. I could hear the guy shouting behind me "Wait!"

I ran faster.

I ran until the parade was a speck and pretty boy was nowhere in sight. That was when I

realized I never got any sleep and I just left my baby sister in a crowd full of strangers.

My worst fears hit me right then and there, and this time, I couldn't handle it.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So why do you guys think Faith was so afraid of being seen by the cameras?<strong>

**Give me your opinions and thoughts on this first chapter :)**

**Peace book lovers**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot to say in the beginning; I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION, ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS! Ok now that I got that over with... here is chapter two :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When I opened my eyes, I was disoriented. My eyes focused and I saw a certain pair of dark blue eyes looking at me worriedly.

"Oh thank God, I thought I would have to call someone," he smiled a smile that would make most girls melt, but I was just annoyed.

"Where am I?" I asked, getting up.

"We are back in the alleyway, I carried you back," he stated proudly. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"So," he said, relaxing his back against the wall. "Who are you and why did you run away from me? No ever runs away from me."

I scoffed. Who does this guy think he is and why would he carry me back?

"My name is Faith and I ran away from you because...," my mind went blank.

He smirked. "Did you run away because you couldn't stand my charming good looks?" Oh please, give me a break.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring is pervious statement.

"My name is Ky," he said it like he had an inside joke.

"Alright Ky, is the parade over?" I asked, remembering my little sister. "No, you weren't out too long, the parade is about half way through," Ky said.

"Shoot," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I have to go," I get up to leave but his hand yanks me back. "What's wrong?" what's with this guy? One minute annoying and arrogant, the next, sweet and gentle.

"I just need to go," I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started to sprint, but he was faster. Once again, he yanked my arm back and asked," Come on, I just helped you get back and now your just starting to leave me?"

"Look Ky, my baby sister is back out in that crowd and it is my responsibility to get back to her. My friend is supposed to be watching her but I have no way of contacting her, so would you please let me go find my sister?" I asked fiercely.

He seemed shocked that I would speak to him like that but I didn't wait for a response. I immediately ran from him into the direction of where I last saw my sister.

Once I got there, I saw her waiting for me but Caroline was nowhere in sight.

"Faith!" my sister's face flooded with relief.

"Oh, there you are! Where's Caroline?" I broke away from my sister and looked her in the eyes.

"She had to leave."

"Oh" was all I could say.

We both knew why she left. She's a celebrity, and it would only be a certain amount of time before someone would discover who she was. Caroline was the only person who was genuinely kind to us. Even though she was a two, she had a place in her heart for us and we were both grateful for that.

We started to walk home but once again, I run into Ky.

"So this is your little sister," he says.

"Yeah.. this is Lyla," I respond.

"Nice to meet you, Lyla," he extends his hand and Lyla reluctantly takes it.

"So, where are you guys going?"

"Home," I responded flatly.

"Oh come on, do you want to see the rest of the parade?"

"No we have to go home, come on Lyla," we both started walking down the sidewalk towards our house but we both heard Ky yell "Your loss!"

I turned around to see him smirking at us. _What's up with this guy? _I thought.

* * *

><p>When Lyla and I got home, the parade had just finished and it was starting to get dark out.<p>

"Faith?" asks Lyla from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go out again tonight?" she asks looking down.

"Lyla, you know I have to. I don't like to steal but we never have enough money for food and no one will give us a job." I sighed in defeat. Having people reject you just because of your caste hurts.. a lot.

"I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight," she says. I looked at her. Her face was dirty, clothes ripped up and shoes tearing apart.

I couldn't leave her like this.

"Okay, I'll stay just for tonight," I said. Her face flooded with relief. We both snuggled together on the couch and almost immediately I fell asleep.

_We were walking back from a restaurant that was a block from our house. We were laughing about the look on the waiters face when we said we couldn't pay. A car was driving past us and it had a bunch of gangly teenagers hanging out the car windows. It all happened so quickly. I hear three gunshots. I feel a searing pain in my in left shoulder. I look around and see my mother and father on the ground completely still, with a puddle of blood surrounding them. My sister is holding my mother's hand asking her to wake up. As all of this is happening, the only question I can ask myself is, Why me?_

I bolt upright on the couch, breathing heavily. I need to get out of here. Trying not to wake up my sister, I get up and walk outside to get some fresh air. I start to pace around the side walk. It was about three in the morning so not many cars passed by.

Once I calmed my heart rate down, I sat on the curb trying to collect my thoughts.

"You okay?" I heard a voice a few yards away from me. I turned to see Ky walking towards me with a worried look on his face.

"How is it that you find me at the most convenient times?" I chuckled with no humor.

"Maybe it's just fate." I gave him a weird look and then went back to looking at my hands

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?"

"I can't sleep, so I went out for a walk and happened to run into you again," he looks at me with a smirk. I dismiss it with a roll of my eyes. He sits down next to me.

"So why are you out here at three in the morning?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same question," I shot back.

"Well I'm staying at a hotel about a block from here and the beds aren't what I'm used to, so I decided to get some fresh air."

I scoffed. This guy is ridiculous. Beds aren't what he is used to? Please, I barley get enough sleep as it is and when I do it's on a frumpy couch with springs that dig into your back.

And he's complaining.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You do realize that you are acting like a spoiled brat, right?" I give him an annoying side ways glance.

"The beds just aren't comfy."

"Comfier than what I sleep on," I muttered.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"Nothing."

"You still haven't told me why you are out here this late, or should I say early in the morning."

"I had a... restless sleep," I said hesitantly. Thankfully he didn't push me any further.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, he finally broke it.

"So...tell me about yourself," he asked.

"There's not much to tell," I said.

"Well...what's your caste?" I winced. I hated being asked that question. I could tell he sensed it too.

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"No, I was just wondering.."

"Eight," I say rushed. He looks at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I don't like it when people judge me based on my caste," I shot a glare at him.

"Hey, I was just curious," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Lets change the subject," and it wasn't a question.

"Okay ummm, what's your family like?" ooh bad question.

"It's just my sister and I," I whisper.

"Oh," is all he can say.

"It's fine I'm used to it..." I say. He looks at me with sympathy but doesn't say anything.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me," I said avoiding his gaze. He still doesn't say anything.

"I need to get back home, my sister is probably waking up," I start to get up but he starts talking.

"Wait! Is there any way I can help you and your sister?" He gives me that same sympathetic look but all I feel is shame.

"No, it's fine, we don't take charity," and with that I get up and start walking back home.

Ugh I hate feeling this way. I hate not being able to do anything. I hate hearing my sister's stomach growl, knowing I can't do anything to satisfy it. I hate feeling...so...useless.

As I walk inside, I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around to see that Ky had followed me.

"Please Faith, I want to help you," he whispered.

"You barley know me though," I gave a sigh. "Why do you care so much? I mean that's great and all, but I can take care of myself."

"I care because..." he seemed to be holding back something.

"I've never met anyone like you, someone with so much heart and drive," he pauses.

"I want to continue to see that fire burn in you, but you can't keep that drive when both you and your sister are starving."

"I don't understand. You just met me," this guy was just confusing me. He gave me a genuine smile and took out a wad of cash out of his pocket.

I gasped. Tears started to pool in my eyes. That would be enough money to last my sister and I for months.

I didn't even think about why he was carrying that much money with him. I looked at my sleeping sister on the couch and that same heart breaking feeling washed over me.

I can't continue to put my sister through this.

I looked back at the wad of money he was holding towards me. I took it like it was an ancient antique. Wow.

"Thank you so much," I choked out.

"It was money worth spent," he said with a gentleness to his voice. Then I did something I normally wouldn't do. I hugged him fiercely. At first Ky was a little confused but then his arms relaxed around me.

"Thank you so much," I whispered into his shirt. I savored the smell of him but then I realized that I was dirty and I immediately released him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

All he did was embrace me again and this time I was the one who was stunned, but eventually I relaxed in his arms.

When we broke apart I noticed that he was looking at me differently but as soon as I saw it it was gone.

"I guess I should get going," he says reluctantly.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"See you around," he says.

"Ya, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that, Ky disappeared into the inky night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Give your opinions and thoughts on this story! Please tell me if you want me to add anything or give more of something! <strong>

**Peace book lovers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry this chapter is so short but I will make it longer next time ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Come on Lyla, time to get up," I push her off the couch and she lets out a frustrated groan.  
>"Too early," she complains.<br>"I have a surprise for you though," at this she jumps up.  
>"I'm awake," she says with wide eyes. I laugh at her eagerness.<br>I take out the wad of cash and her eyes go as wide as melons.  
>She screams.<br>"No freaking way!" she reaches out with shaking hands and touches the wad of cash I hold in my hand.  
>"Is this real?" she asks.<br>"Yes," she looks at me with eyes full of hope.  
>"We could move up our caste," she whispers.<br>"I know, but we can't spend this all in one day," I say with a stern face.  
>"Yeah, yeah," she says not really listening to me.<br>"Lyla, I'm serious. We could go back to the way we were if we spend this carelessly," this time she looks up at me and she confirms she won't go crazy with the money.  
>"Okay, now that we have set our boundaries," I say giving her a look."I wanted to tell you that we are going to the market!"<br>She squeals in excitement, throws the blanket off of her and skips toward the door. I laugh at her eagerness and follow her.  
>Both of us have never shopped at the market because we never have any money, so now that we have it we both practically sprint towards it, earning weird looks from other people.<br>Once we get there, it's late morning and the market is swarming with people. Lyla and I try to get through all the people without losing each other. We finally manage to make our way towards the food area. I look at the bundle of bills in my hand and I realize that each of them are hundreds. We could buy a ton of food and maybe some new clothes with all this money. But there was a voice in my head telling me to save it up. The other voice told me to go crazy with the money.  
>I decided to listen to the more reasonable voice when I remembered what it felt like to have no money at all.<br>We took a cart and started our shopping spree. In the end, we got a ton of junk food. I had to laugh at what we put in the cart. Of course, there was milk and water but we wanted to... treat ourselves a little bit. We were conscious of the prices too, so that we would be able to buy things like new clothes. and toiletries.  
>After everything was paid, we went home with arms full of grocery bags. When we walked through the door, we both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.<br>"Best. Day. Ever." said a tired Lyla.  
>"I know, we have so much food," I sigh happily. As if remembering our hungry stomachs, we both jumped up and ran to get to the groceries.<br>When we were done eating, tears started to fall down my face. I haven't been full in so long.  
>"I'm so happy," sighs a happy Lyla.<br>"Me too," I say.  
>"Oh and I forgot to ask, but who gave you the money?"<br>"Ky," I say.  
>"Who's Ky?"<br>"Oh I forgot, Ky is the guy who shook your hand at the parade."  
>"Oh," she was silent before speaking again.<br>"He was weird... Do you like him?" she asks, innocently.  
>"You know what, Lyla? He is okay. Even though I barley know the man, I feel like he genuinely cared and I will be forever grateful for what he gave us."<br>"Yeah..." she said sleepily.  
>"Now tomorrow I'm going to go look for a job," she gives me a nod and mumbles something about more cookies, before dozing off into a deep sleep. I chuckle and carry her to the couch. Once she is all tucked in, I start to unload the groceries. I walk into the kitchen and realize that we barley have anywhere to put the food. I take out the money in my pocket and count the bills. I counted enough to buy a new house and all the necessities that come with it.<br>How did we get this lucky? Maybe it was fate... I don't know why or how anyone would be loosely carrying around that much money...  
>Then it hit me. Oh. My. Gosh.<br>He is the prince.

After the realization sunk in, it all started to make sense. The way he acted when I asked his name, when he shook my sister's hand, how he said the beds were uncomfortable... when he gave me enough money to last me a life time. But why me? What's so special about me? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious.  
>I was walking outside and didn't realize I had a destination until I stopped in front of it. The hotel was not far off from here. It was the nicest in town (of course). The red carpet, the person in uniform holding the door, the elegant marble floors and sparkling chandeliers said it all.<br>I gasped at the sight of it. It was like I was seeing it with new eyes. Then an idea hit me. I need a job. This isn't far off from my house. And Ky is staying here.  
>I'm going to apply for a job at the WWW.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I want to give a shout out to my first two followers! I'm sorry but this just means a lot to me<strong>

**Frozen13**

**I Have No Clue Anymore**

**Thanks for following me!**

**Peace book lovers**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I hesitantly walk in and suddenly greeted with a gust of ice cold air. I look for the front desk and when I spot it in the middle of the glorious lobby, I start walking toward it. When the woman notices me walking up to her, she gives me a disgusted look. That's when I realized that I am filthy and in great need of a bath. I can't stop now though.

"Can I help you?" she says in a nasally tone.

"Umm, can I apply for a job here?" I asked in a small voice.

"Actually" her face lights up,"We are in need of a new maid, I need you to fill out this form and turn it into me tomorrow morning."

She hands me a glossy white packet and I carefully take it from her.

"When you turn in the packet to me and assuming everything is filled out correctly, you will begin training."

"Thank you ma'am," I say shyly. She just gives me a nod and continues to type furiously away on her computer. I guess that's my cue to leave. I turn around and almost crash in to someone.

Ky.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" He asks with a smirk. I just blush tomato red before ducking around him and speed walking toward the front doors. Once I'm out, I let go the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I look behind me and sigh in relief when I see that he is gone. I start walking home and let my mind drift. Before I know it I'm at my door step and I slowly open the door causing it to creak loudly but not fall down. I tip toe inside and look at the broken clock on our wall. 10:12p.m. Ugh I'm not tired. Even after a full day of being on my feet, I'm still not tired. Maybe I'm nocturnal. After sitting on the floor and staring listlessly at the wall for ten minutes, I get up and walk to the kitchen. I dig through the bags until I find what I want. Lollipop. Yes! I walk outside and start toward my alleyway.

When I get there, I can hear someone breathing. Carefully, I look around and to my surprise, find Ky. His back is leaning against the wall and it looks like he's concentrating. Before I can make a run for it, Ky breaks from his trance and looks up at me. I just stay where I am. My feet are tired and I don't feel like running. He cautiously gets up and walks over toward me. I freeze. Concerned creases mark his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Um," I look down.

"Are you okay?" he asks again.

"Your the prince aren't you?" I whisper.

He sighs and nods his head in defeat. We stay silent like that until he speaks up.

"Please don't go all crazy fangirl on me or tell anyone."

"I won't," I confirmed.

He changes the subject and asks,"What were you doing at the hotel?"

"I'm applying for a job."

"Really? What job?" his face lights up.

"Maid" I say.

"Cool, do you know when you begin?"

"Tomorrow," another moment of silence.

"Did it help?" he asked.

"What?"

"The money," he says.

I looked up at him and gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how good it feels to be full," I whisper.

"Is it really that bad?" he asks.

"For my sister and I, yes, but I don't pay attention to other people. We like to keep to ourselves."

I can see his wheels spinning and working his brain like he's trying to come up with a plan.

"Are you okay?" I ask, bringing him out of his trance.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head as if to shake all the thoughts out.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked suddenly. I couldn't really object to him, he is the prince after all.

"Sure."

We start walking towards the direction of my house.

"How did you not know I was the prince?" he asked.

"We don't have a television, so we have listen to the radio instead," I explained.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Really? That question again?

"Dead," I say without any emotion.

"I'm sorry for your loss,"he says sympathetically.

"You don't need to feel sorry, it is what it is and we can't change it," I say bitterly.

Another moment of silence.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I ask.

He thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I don't know, I guess it's just a part of my nature..." before he could say anymore, there was a loud screeching sound of tires. When I turned around I saw a car coming down on me, glass flying everywhere. Everything happened in slow motion. The driver was unconscious and glass was cutting me. Then I was being pushed from the car and someone is shielding me.

Time speeds up and suddenly I'm aware of Ky trying to shake me out of my trance. I gasp. My arm. The pain. Red blurs my vision tears of pain fill my eyes. Ky looks at my arm and goes pale. He scoops me up as if I weigh two pounds and starts to shout for help.

"Come on Faith stay with me," he whispers in my ear. His breath sends shivers down my spine and I'm sure he felt it too.

"Pain. Too. Much," I breath.

"Fight through it, come on Faith stay with me," he starts to run/jog in the direction of my house. The whole ride is excruciating and I don't think I can bear it much longer. I can hear Ky's breath become shorter with every step he takes. I try to hold on to him but I'm losing consciousness.

"Ky" I whisper, my eye lids start to flutter close.

"No Faith, please stay with me, we are almost there," he gasps in between breaths.

We stop at my door and Ky barges in not bothering with the handle and sets me down on the floor. I cry out in pain. My arm. Now that I am more aware of the pain I realize that my leg is probably broken. Tears start to stream down my face and I make a strangled sound. Ky comes from the kitchen running his hands through his hair in worry. I see my sister sitting up and when she sees me she rushes over to me.

"Faith," she cries out. A look of worry and terror consume her features. Do I look that bad? Why isn't Ky calling an ambulance? I look down at myself and my eyes widen in horror. My left arm is bent at an unnatural angle and my leg has a bone semi sticking out. Don't look I tell myself. All of a sudden I'm being lifted up and another stab of pain strikes my leg and also my arm. The person isn't Ky. He is dressed in blue or is it white? His face morphs into... oh no. Stop! Stop! I try to open my mouth but it's stitched close. He flashes me his pointy teeth and his voice drips venom.

"Time's up sweetheart," he cackles.

This isn't happening. No. No. No. No. I thought I had more time. I feel a pinch in my right arm and my mind starts to shut down. The last thing I see are his pointy teeth and blood red lips before drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was a very intense chapter... Sorry? I should probably change the genre because I decided that I want it to be more adventure. Anyways... I just want to give a big thanks to these users,<strong>

**KoalaKaos**

**Theoneforever**

**EruditeAbnegationMockingjay**

**thanks ya'all for reviewing! Really means a Lot to me! Please continue to follow, fav, and review pretty please!**

**peace book lovers**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When I feel myself start to regain consciousness I squint my eyes open. A bright light shines in my face and I immediately close them again. I open my eyes again and let them adjust to the light. I try to sit up but feel pain shoot down my arm. I wince and lay back down. I take in my surroundings and realize that I am in a hospital. I look down and see my leg and arm in a cast. It all comes back to me. The car crashing down on me, Ky trying to carry me to my house, seeing... him.

Griffin Jackson. Years ago I used to borrow money from him when my family was too weak to even steal food. He always told me before he gave me the money "Someday you must pay me back but if you don't within one year, you will pay me with a life" I never got around to paying him and now it has come to bite me back. I don't know how but he always finds me. This time I have money but I know that he won't take it.

Someone's voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Oh good, your up! How are you feeling honey? Anything hurt?" a stocky nurse with an annoyingly cheery voice comes in.

"Um, it only hurts if I sit up," I say hesitantly.

"Alrighty then! I will give you more pain medication and I will check up on you in about a half hour," she messed with my tubes a little before giving me a glass of water and walking out. Before she opened the door I asked her,"Where am I?"

"Oh how silly of me," she says shaking her head,"You are at the palace infirmary and don't fret! Your sister is here as well." What?! I never asked to be here! And how did I get here? I need answers.

"Excuse me, but is there anyway I can contact Ky? I mean Prince Ky?"

"Oh he said to tell you that he will visit in about.. Oh! Five minutes," she says looking down at her watch.

"Thank you," I say.

"Of course!" and with that she walked out the door.

Five minutes felt like forever. All I could do was think and for me that is very bad. I imagined what would happen if Griffin found me. I can't think about that. I can't think about my baby sister being killed. She's the only person I have left. Another horrible thought came into my head. He had said that I had to pay with a life.

What if that life is mine?

He never specified what life had to be given. No no no no. I started hyperventilating and clutching onto the thin sheets that barley supplied any warmth.

"Faith! Faith!" I can hear Ky's distressed voice shake me out of the nightmare I call my mind.

I gasped and stopped shaking. I let go of the sheets and relaxed my back muscles. I looked into Ky's dark blue eyes and my heart rate started to slow down. I sighed, thankful that panic attack didn't go any further.

"Are you okay?" he asks cautiously.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine..." Then I remembered my question.

"Why am I here?" I start to regain some of the anger I had before but not as much as before.

"You were hurt," he frowned,"You kept on saying 'you can't, you can't, you won't get my sister'...who were you talking about?"

"Oh it was probably some nightmare," I try to say casually, but I'm a terrible liar, my palms are already sweating. So much for being tough.

"Faith, I want to help you-"

I cut him off,"No, I can take care of myself, I never asked for your help, I never asked to be here," I gave him a glare before turning my head away. That's more like it.

"Faith," he groaned. I didn't say anything. I don't have anything to say to him. He gently took my chin and turned my head towards his causing my heart to flutter.

"I like you," He says boldly. My heart stops. This can't be right...

"What's so special about me?" I question. He caresses my face and looks me in the eyes.

"You aren't like anyone I have ever met, you care and you fight not just for survival but for love," he stops for a moment before speaking again."In the time that I have known you, you have taught me more than hours, days, weeks, years of tutoring could ever have."

"I spend hours in meetings with other politicians and they spend hours going around and around in circles talking about budgets, school programs, alliances, you name it but none of them have the same love and passion like you do," he stops for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"If we had the same passion like you, if we had the same urgency and drive like you do, we could accomplish so much more and stop arguing over something that could be fixed."

"I just fight to stay alive plus, what could a lowly eight like me teach... you?" I don't understand... nobody has ever thought that highly of me. What could I have done to... drastically change his point of view.

"You have taught me what it is like to suffer but at the same time to not be overcome by it."

"I wouldn't say I have overcome.. suffering.."

"Are you alive?"

"Well yes but-" he cut me off.

"Are you alive?" he asked again.

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Then you haven't been beaten, you have overcome everything because at the end of the day, you are still alive," he says, dead serious.

"But what if I don't overcome suffering, hate, rejection, the struggles of life? What do I do then?"

"You die trying."

Silence. Neither of us break from each other's stare. I stare into his navy blue eyes and think... Out of all the eights, sevens, sixes... out of all the people in the world... Why did he choose me?

He breaks the silence.

"What color are your eyes?"

I was startled by this question. My eyes are hazel always have been. Nothing special really.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just... sometimes they seem green but other times they look blue.. and in the dark they look brown.. It's like they can't decide on one color."

"They're hazel," I say. I never thought my eyes changed colors... It's just green and brown.

He didn't say anything, only stared into my eyes. He seemed very focused.

"Who was the man you were talking about in your sleep?"

I sighed. He is really persistent right now and it is really bugging me.

"He's just some guy that I owe money to," I try to keep it simple and pray he doesn't ask anymore questions. I was wrong.

"Why don't you just pay him the money back? I mean you have enough right?" He didn't have a clue of who I was dealing with and I intend keeping it that way.

"Yeah, he's just intimidating and last time I saw him he said I owed him the money soon," I hope he buys it.

"Okay," he says reluctantly.

"There's nothing much to it, I just need to contact him and give him the money," more like he finds me and doesn't accept the money.

"Do you need help contacting him? I could come with you if you want?" Why is he being so over protective?

"No I'm fine, I can handle it myself."

"Alright but can I at least send a guard with you?"

"No! I mean.. No I'm fine, I think he would prefer to meet alone," please buy it.

He looks me up and down and some kind of confirmation shines in his eyes.

"Fine," oh thank God.

"But on one condition," great.

"You need to come back, alive," okay not bad.

"Agreed," I held out my hand for him to shake.

He took it and shook it firmly.

It's too bad I probably won't be able to keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is insane! Please continue to review, fav,and follow! I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed faved and followed! I love you all! <strong>

**KoalaKaos- I hope this chapter answered your questions!**

**Peace book lovers**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a few days of being in the infirmary, I was finally out. I thought that I was going to go home but Ky had... different plans for me.

"Why can't I go home?" I whined.

"It's too dangerous," he said sternly.

"I'm not your responsibility," I retorted.

"Yes you are," he stopped to think for a moment,"Let's make a deal."

"Fine."

"How about you stay at the palace for one month and then you decide whether or not you want to go."

"One week," there is no way I'm staying a whole month.

"Two weeks," alright I see what he's doing here. Game on.

"One week," I give him the death glare.

"Well I can't get to know you in only one week," as if realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth.

"You want to... get to know me?"

"No no no no, I mean..." he couldn't find any words.

"Soooo, you want to... date me?" what?

"No I want to get to know you."

"One week," I say getting back to the previous topic.

"Two," he said smugly.

"One and a half," I say with finality.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

"Good," I say with a smug smile.

Just then as we were about to walk out of the infirmary, a little girl came out and tackled me down with a hug.

"Wait wha-" I landed on the ground with a big thump and when I looked at the little girl's face, I realized that it was Lyla.

"Lyla?!" I stared at her in astonishment.

She was clean. In nice clothes. With her hair done. And she looked... happy.

"Faith," she encased me in another bear hug. I laughed.

"Alright, get off me you little monkey," I said with a giggle.

"Oh sorry!" she said as if realizing I was hurt but I was too happy to even acknowledge the pain.

"Did Ky do all this for you?" I said gesturing at her dress and clean face.

"Ky's maids did!" she said excitedly.

"Did you say thank you?" I say playfully.

"Yes ma'am," she said with a salute.

I laugh at her mock salute.

Ky clears his throat and we turn around.

"I think we need to get Faith to her room," he says in an unnecessarily formal tone. I roll my eyes but follow him out the door.

Once we walked out the doors I was immediately enchanted by the castle's beauty, not even realizing that I had stopped. Ky gave me a weird look and asked,"What?"

"Your home.." I said trailing off. He smirked and resumed walking. I followed him but continued to stare at my surroundings in amazement.

The ceilings were so high and the chandeliers decorated them, giving them light. The paintings were so colorful and detailed that I got lost in a trance just looking at them. The carpet was so soft that my feet sunk into the intricate designs. This was magnificent.

"Your going to eat flies if you keep your mouth open," Ky says with a smirk. I blushed fiercely and closed my mouth but continued to stare at the scenery around me in wonder.

We approached a door after what seemed like forever of walking and Ky knocked walking into it.

There in the middle of the glorious room were three maids.

"Your majesty," they say simultaneously. They bow into deep curtsies and stand up again.

"Faith these are your maids," Ky says.

I look at him with wide eyes and whisper to him,"This isn't necessary."

He looked at me with confusion then smiled understanding my discomfort.

"Don't worry, every guest has maids, you aren't the first," I still felt uncomfortable but nodded anyway.

"Good, now ladies please introduce yourself's," the lady to the far left with corse black curly hair and almond shaped eyes spoke first.

"My name is Jessica," she says with a curtsy. The next one had a more stocky figure with brown hair as straight as a bone.

"My name is Gina," she says already in a curtsy.

The last girl had big green eyes with honey brown hair and a soft face.

"My name is Ella," she says with a fast curtsy. She seems so nervous.. so frail.

"Alright if you need me I will be in my office," Ky says with a nod and walks out the door.

That leaves Lyla, my maids and me.

"Hey Lyla, why don't you go to your room," I say trying to see what I am going to do about my maids.

"I forgot where my room is, this place is so big," she says with wide eyes.

"Jessica?" "I ask.

"Yes miss?"

"Can you please show my little sister to her room," I ask as politely as I could.

"Of course miss," she says curtsying.

"Thank you," I say with a nod of my head. She curtsies again and walks my sister out the door.

"Excuse me Lady Faith but we are supposed to prepare you for dinner," Ella says."Really? You have prepare me for... dinner?" I ask amused.

"Yes."

"It's okay, you ladies can take a break, I can get dressed for dinner myself."

"Please miss," says Gina almost pleadingly.

"Why would you want to get me ready?"

"We are doing our job and plus... we think the prince likes you," she giggles.

"Also if we help you then maybe Prince Ky won't have a selection.. which means we won't have to do work for spoiled two's and three's," Ella says mischievously.

Knowing that I can't stand arrogant higher class people I agreed to have them get me ready. They squealed in excitement and ushered me into the bathroom. I haven't seen a nice mirror in a while so I can't look at myself much. When I looked at myself I was shocked. I didn't realize how long my hair had gotten until I looked at it. It was down to the small of my back. My hazel eyes were so bright I almost looked like a crazy person. I had dirt smudges all over my face and I was in a hospital gown. But from the last time I looked at myself, I think I look more... mature.

"Miss, are you ready for your bath?" Ella asks shaking me from my trance.

"Yes, yes," I mumbled. I didn't realize Jessica had gotten back but here she was, preparing all the products they were going to use on me. I felt uncomfortable knowing all of them were going to see me naked but I tried to ignore it. Once I stepped into the bath tub, I immediately melted into it and forgot all the uncomfortableness from before. They scrubbed me clean using cinnamon smelling products. They were so gentle and handled me with tenderness. When I got out, they dried me and put me in a bath robe. Jessica got out scissors and a comb. I widened my eyes at the scissors and told them I only wanted a trim. They obeyed and only cut off the unhealthy ends. Gina dried my hair while Ella combed through it. They curled it and made it shiny. Jessica then started to apply my makeup. She only added a light pink eye shadow, mascara and a tiny, tiny bit of eyeliner. They applied blush and powder. It made my face feel weird and stale.

While Gina and Ella were touching up my makeup, Jessica went into my enormous closet to get my dress even though I protested I wanted pants instead. When she revealed it I was surprised that I was only going to dinner and not a mask ball. The light blue dress was strapless with silver gems accenting it. It was floor length and as it got lower, the baby blue faded out into a deep blue. I shocked that anyone could make a dress like this. Lyla and I have passed by stores where they sell nice dresses but nothing like this.

"Are you sure I'm going to dinner?" I ask with wide eyes and my mouth agape.

"Yes," they reply with a giggle.

I whistle and look the dress up and down again.

Without wasting anymore time, they all get me into the master piece without ruining my hair or makeup. I was surprised that once I was in it, it wasn't a scratchy material but silky. As Jessica takes out silver heels as high as the empire state building but I stop her and say,"There is no way while I'm still on this earth I am wearing those death traps," I say mortified.

She laughs and goes back into my closet. When she emerges, she is carrying lacy white flats. I sigh in relief. I slip them in and look at myself in the full length mirror. I gasp. I'm... beautiful. My long hair is cascading down my back in curls. There is a blue ribbon partially braided into it. My face was clean and glowing. I could actually see my dimples. The eye makeup they used was light but it made the green in my hazel eyes pop out. I looked regal but... I couldn't recognize myself.

"Miss? Do you like it?" Jessica asks nervously.

"I love it," I whisper in awe. They all look satisfied but tired.

"Why don't you all take the night off?" I say with a smile.

"We are supposed to help you get ready for bed and one of us is supposed to stay with you while you sleep in case you need something," explains Gina.

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine," I try to say without seeming rude.

"It's okay miss we are required to anyways," says a nervous Ella.

"Alrighty then, as my first order, I order ALL of you to go to bed and get a good nights sleep," I say with a smirk, knowing that they couldn't disobey me.

"Yes miss," says Jessica with a giggle. Now they're starting to get me.

They all file out of my room but before they all leave I ask,"Where is the dining room?"

"Oh don't worry about that, Prince Ky is coming to pick you up," Gina says with a smile and walks out the door before I can ask her anymore questions.

Really? I don't feel like waiting. I feel like eating. I go and sit at a desk in the corner and wait for a knock. After about ten minutes of waiting, I hear a knock. I open the door and see Ky in a suit with his normally messy hair slicked back.

"Faith..." He said trailing off. He was looking at me in amazement and such adoration.

"You look beautiful," I blushed tomato red and looked away.

He took my chin and turned my head towards him. He looked into my eyes and planted a kiss on my cheek. If it's even possible I blushed a shade redder. He chuckled and took my arm.

We walked down a set of stairs, made a few turns and soon we were standing in front of two doors.

"You ready to meet my family?" All of a sudden my heart was beating fast and my palms were sweaty.

"No," I say uncertainly.

He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before opening the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is insane and I never have time to work on this story. I will most likely update faster than this chapter. I hope I did an okay job with Ky's reaction... Next chapter I will probably add his point of view as a bonus. Please review and let me know if you all like where this story is going or if you want me to add something. I really appreciate you all for following and faving my story! I see an alert pop up about how someone is following or favorting my story and it just makes my day! Please continue to review, fav, and follow, I LOVE you all! :)<strong>

**Peace book lovers**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Ky opened the doors, I didn't expect to see what was playing out in front of me.

I saw a flash of yellow and pink speed past me and food flying everywhere. I looked over to see Ky with wide eyes and almost a look a of embarrassment.

"Hey guys!" he shouts. Everyone stops to look at him and I realize that this is the royal family. I look from Ky to his family and I'm surprised to see that he looks nothing like his family. Who I assume is Queen America crawls from her hiding space from under the table and seems shocked to see me but then a smile lights up her face.

"Who's this Ky?" she asks faking innocence.

"You know who this is," he says with irritation,"I think we should go if you want to continue your food fight," he raises an eye brow.

"No stay! We don't want to exclude you," she says smugly. Oh no.

All of a sudden I see a meatball hit Ky in the face and slowly slide down his clean, trimmed suit.

He has a look of murder in his eyes which slowly turns into determination. He looks to the nearest plate, sprints toward it and grabs a handful of spaghetti. Ky quickly balls it up and throws it at his mother. She looks shocked as the spaghetti hits her with a smack in the chest and slides down her gown. The food fight resumes and I'm lost at whether I should participate or go and hide. I choose the latter and dash to the nearest hiding place which happened to be behind a plant.

As I watch the food fight rage I decide to study the people in the room. A little girl with blond hair and stunning green eyes was trying to hide behind her father. Then a little boy who looked exactly like her was throwing food at Ky. I also noticed a girl about my age with red hair as red as her mothers gather food, pack them like snowballs and throw them at her siblings. Her icy blue eyes were just like her mother's and full of life. As I was studying all of them, I noticed that Ky looked nothing like any of them. His dark hair and complexion stood out from all of them. I then realize that he must be adopted. I never thought that the royal family could adopt or would adopt.

Just as I'm processing this, I see a piece of fruit fly past me and soon realize that my position has been compromised. I look up from my hiding place to see Ky's younger brother grinning at me mischievously. Oh no. More fruit continues to fly at me and soon I'm scurrying to find another hiding place.

"Found your girlfriend!" shouts his brother. Ky looks from what he's doing and looks at me with wide eyes. I start to grow suspicious and wonder what Ky has revealed about me and our relationship. Just then Ky jumps in front of me and tries to shield me from the incoming loaf of bread flying at me. Ow. It hit me in the head and caused me to stumble back a little. Ky looks murderous. He grabs a plate and starts to chase his brother with it. His brother looks gleeful even though he's being chased by a an extremely vengeful Ky. I start to walk away from the situation, not wanting any part of it when I hear a piercing siren go off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So I lied I didn't update as fast as promised but I will try harder next time! Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to give you guys something and I guess this is better than nothing... School is just killing me and the writers block isn't helping either.. Anyways, please continue to review, like and follow! I love you all!<strong>

**Review**

**guest-first off thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day! I will continue to reveal more about Faith and her personality throughout the story but you just have to keep on reading to find out ;) I get what you mean when comparing her to Amercia. I don't want to make her seem all like America but instead add some weird, quirky trait that would make her seem different from her. Thx so much!**

**Peace book lovers (and happy late thanksgiving to those of you who are American)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I cover my ears as the siren pierces my skull. I heard a guard shout, "Rebels!" Rebels? An attack? I remember Ella telling me that Lyla wanted to eat dinner with her maids. No. I feel Ky grab my arm trying to pull me away but all I can think about is Lyla. I run from him and plan on finding her.

"Faith!" Ky shouts.

I didn't respond, I only ran faster. I ran into the hallway which was now lit up by flashing red alarms. I had no idea where she was and if her maids were getting her to safety. I hear gunshots and glass shatter and run faster than my feet can carry me. I think I remember where my room is. It may be near Lyla's. After sprinting up a flight of stairs and making a few turns, I finally come to my hallway. I open every single door without an invitation. The last door I kick open I see Lyla shaking violently with her maids on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood. I immediately knew they were dead.

"Oh my gosh Lyla," I rush over to her and cradle her in my arms, relieved to be with her again.

"Your okay Lyla, shhh, it's okay,"I soothe her.

"They're gone," she whispers.

"Who?" I ask looking at her.

"My maids."

"I know little bird," I say calling her her old nickname. I shield her from the sight and encase her in my arms.

"We need to get out of here,"I say with a sudden urgency. We wasted precious time staying in here. I pick up Lyla and run to the bathroom into her walk in closet hoping no one will find us there. We go into the deepest parts of it and wait. When I relax my back against the wall, I press against a button. I turn around and realize that it's some sort of safe room. Relieved yet careful, I pull Lyla and myself into it and close the door. I lock it tight and crawl over to Lyla. The walls must be sound proof since outside I can barely hear the alarm. It seems faraway. I take a deep breath and let it out. Now that all my adrenaline is leaving me, I can feel my not fully recovered injuries now throbbing with a fierce pain. I gasp as the pain hits me and look around to see if there is something I can use to slow the pain. I spot a first aid kit near our cot and take it. I dig in it and try to find something to cease my burning leg and arm. I find gauze and some pills which I assume are pain killers. I swallow the pills without any water and wrap my leg and arm tightly.

The pain killer kicked in almost as soon as I took it and relief washed over my body. I slumped beside Lyla who seemed to be dozing off and felt sleep take me.

When I woke the alarms had stopped and Lyla was sleeping beside me. How late is it? I find a clock and it reads 2:13 a.m. Wow. I slowly get up careful not to wake up Lyla and walk over to the door. I unlock it and walk into the closet. As I walk out of the bathroom, I see blood stains on the carpet I had not paid any attention to before. Lyla's maids seem to be gone.

I go back into the safe room and get Lyla. She starts to stir when I walk in and slowly opens her tired grey eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," I say softly.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Lets go out, the alarms have stopped." She only nodded her head and stood up. We walked out into the hallway to see maids cleaning the mess the rebels left. NO MORE CASTES is spray painted in red on the walls. I can tell it must be hard to get off seeing how hard they're scrubbing and what little is coming off. I try to shield Lyla from the graffiti but she looks anyways. Once she sees it she hides behind me.

I try to remember my way back to the dining room but after walking through a maze of hallways, I'm completely lost. I find a couch in the hallway and sit on it. Lyla sits on my lap out of habit and we wait hoping someone will find us. I don't feel like moving. I just stare at the wall in front of me. I see a guard walk toward me with a relieved expression on his face.

"Lady Faith, Ky has been looking for you," ugh. I don't feel like facing him right now not that I had much of a choice.

"Okay," I say with a sigh. I get up and Lyla and I follow the guard. After what seemed like a never ending maze of hallways and stairs, we arrived at two wooden double doors. When the guard opened the doors I saw a very frantic Ky pacing around what looked like his office. Ky stopped when the doors opened and he immediately enveloped me in a hug and spun me around. Surprisingly I hugged him back. I guess it felt good to hug him after all the stress I was under. And as he touched my hair I felt something spark inside of me but as soon as he put me down, I forced it to go away. All the relief that he had before was now washed away and replaced with an intense seriousness.

"Don't ever run away from me during an attack ever again! Okay?" he looks me dead in the eyes.

"I had to get my sister," I say timidly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Your sister would have been fine, her maids know the way to the safe room," Ky says exasperated.

"They were killed," Lyla spoke up for the first time since we got here.

"How?" Ky doesn't seem to notice how much of an impact that question had on my sister.

She started to shake and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Lyla, it's okay you don't have to answer that question," I say gently.

"No," she says in a shaky voice,"I need to tell him," and with that she put her shaking hands behind her back and spoke.

"They were teaching me how to play a card game... but I can't remember what card game," she pauses.

"Then that loud noise went off and somebody broke through my window. He shot all three of them and jumped out the window," she looks on the verge of tears.

"Are the bodies still there?" Ky asks. Why would he ask that? This is my ten year old sister not some thirty year old man.

"No," she whispered.

"Did he take them?"

"No, when we got out of the safe room they were gone," Lyla seemed so scared yet confused at the same time.

"Someone must have taken the bodies," Ky says thoughtfully. I can't believe how little concern I hear in his voice when he talks about Lyla's deceased maids.

"Have a little sympathy," I say with a sudden anger.

"Wha-?" I seem to have pulled him out of his thoughts.

"They just died! Imagine what their families will be like when they hear about this! I'm sure they already have very little but imagine what the loss of a daughter, mother, or sister will feel to them!" Ky gulped.

"I never thought of it that way," he says quietly.

"Maybe you should start thinking about the needs of other people instead of yourself," and with that I stormed out the door dragging Lyla along with me. I need fresh air. I pass by the dining hall where maids were cleaning up the mess that the royal family left of their food fight.

"Umm Faith you're hurting me," Lyla says quietly. I immediately loosen my grip on her and rub soothing circles with my thumb around her wrist.

"I'm sorry Lyla," I say feeling guilty.

"Can we go to your room?" she asks.

"Sure," I say with a small smile. I remember the way to our rooms from the dining hall so I lead the way back. When we arrive at my room, the graffiti was gone and the floors were clean. I open the door to my room and see my maids cleaning up an already spotless room.

"Lady Faith!" they all exclaim. They run to me and inspect me for any injuries and usher me into the bathroom. They treat a few cuts and rewrap my arm and leg. Since it was almost 3 in the morning they were helping me get ready for bed. They also got my sister ready probably because they were informed of the death of her maids. Once we were prepped for bed they started to walk my sister out the door but I stopped them.

"Let her sleep with me," I say gently. Lyla's face looks so grateful as she walks back in.

"Miss one of us is supposed to stay with you during the night if you need to anything," Ella says timidly. I laugh. That's kind of stalker-ish.

"There's no need but thank you. I want all of you to get a good nights sleep because I wouldn't want my maids falling asleep on me now would I?" I ask with a smile.

"No ma'am," they all say in union.

"Good," I say with finality. They all file out of my room giggling. I smiled and got Lyla and myself situated into bed. Even though it was the early hours of the morning, I couldn't sleep since I already slept through the rebel attack. But Lyla fell asleep almost immediately. I wish I had the power to fall asleep whenever wherever. As I lay in bed, my thoughts moved toward Ky. Why does he have to act so selfish all the time? That arrogant, bipolar, royal. He seems to have the ability to toy with my feelings. I feel grateful and in awe of his actions one minute then the next I can't even stand to look at him. Ugh he's so indecisive when it comes to his emotions. After about thirty minutes I can't stand it anymore. I get up and walk out into the hallway. A gush of cold air hits me and I soon realize that the skimpy night dress they put me in will barely give me any warmth. I go back in and after looking through a couple dressers I find sweat pants and a jacket. I greedily take them and put it on. I sigh as the soft fabric touches my skin. I walk into the hallway much more warm and start walking with no specific destination.

I soon come to a set of glass doors that look out into what looks like a garden. The guards standing in front of me don't pay me any attention until I try to open the doors. They both block me with their staffs acting at the same moment.

"You can't go through there miss without a royals permission," the guard to the right says.

"Oh I have permission from Prince Ky, actually I was just speaking with him," I lie. My palms are sweating already.

The guard looks hesitant but lets me through anyways. Once I am out and the guards aren't looking, I jog to a far away bench conscious of my injured leg and arm. Once I sit myself on the bench, I enjoy the cool fall breeze while watching the sunrise. I can't remember the last time I was this peaceful. I lay down and start to hum an old song while trying to touch my tongue to my nose. I always get so frustrated when I'm so close but then my tongue recoils back. This is my sad way of passing time back at home. I would also try to put both of my legs behind my head but that seemed to fail too. I will never be flexible in my life.

Back when my parents were alive, my dad had stolen some old textbooks and taught me how to read. When they died, I would take the text books, prop them up, and stand on my head in attempt to read the words upside down. After a few weeks of practicing, I eventually got the hang of it and could read a whole two pages upside down. Lyla would always crack up when I did that. She thought it was hilarious and it felt so good to hear her laugh that I did it all the time.

I hear footsteps and sit up quickly hitting my head under the bench in the process. I look up rubbing my head to see Ky staring below me with an amused expression on his face. I want to smack it right off. He stops smiling when he sees my angered expression and sits on the bench while I'm still on the ground.

"Hey I'm sorry for what happened today, I sent out money to their families that will probably last them a couple years," he says in attempt to cheer me up. That took the edge off my anger but I was still resentful.

"What did I do now?" he asks completely confused.

"Why do you always switch personalities on me? One moment you're nice and giving then the next arrogant and convinced of your own self worth," I spat at him.

"I do that?" he asks.

"Yeah! All the time! It would be nice if you stuck to one personality for a change," I say exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I did that," he says quietly. I sigh.

"People can change for the better," I say with a sudden optimism. He doesn't say anything. He only stares out into the sunrise. He then does something I didn't expect. He got down on the ground with me and kissed me on the cheek. That was unexpected.

"What was that for?" I ask out of curiosity.

"For teaching me how to be a better person... more like you," he says looking me in the eyes. I never thought that I would be in these circumstances. With the prince, in the castle. It all seems to good to be true. Maybe it is.

I got lost in his dark blue eyes and kept on thinking... is there a happy ending for me?

He leaned in close and his lips brushed against mine. I felt that same spark ignite in me but this time I didn't push it away. He touched my waist and pulled me closer to him. His kisses were tender and sweet, full of love. He pulled away and whispered in my ear beautiful like a passing breeze sending shivers down my spine. He puts little butterfly kisses under my ear and whispers sweet things to me. All too soon he pulls away and we are both gazing into each other's eyes. A single thought passes through my mind.

Was is fate or faith that got me here?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I got more reviews for the last chapter then I have for all the other ones and it was the shortest! Okay you guys are the best! Your reviews just melted my heart and it had me smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day :) and I promise next chapter I will add Ky's POV.<strong>

**Reviews-**

**jenhen48- Your so sweet! I'm so glad that someone has pointed out that my story is a little different from all the others! You made my day! :) keep reviewing!**

**Volleyball14722- Thanks! Yes that was a rebel alarm! (If you haven't read the chapter) I decided it was getting too boring so I added that! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**KoalaKaos- Oh my gosh thank you sooo much! I try with my writing a lot and hopefully my effort shows! Thats's so cool! I watched the Macy's day parade and my favorite balloon is probably snoopy (from charlie brown) he's just so cute! Hope you enjoyed your visit! Also thanks for the offer ;) I just might take you up on that some time**

**Someone the World Forgot- Thanks for the advice! Hopefully I was better this chapter!**

**Thanks so much you guys and hopefully I will get more reviews for this chapter since it's like the longest chapter I have ever written! You guys let me know if you want more of something or less of something! I just want to give you what you what you want. So please continue to like, follow, and review! I love you all and enjoy the cold!**

**Peace book lovers**


End file.
